


Thunder and Lightening

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Weather challenge. Harry, in the aftermath of the Order of the Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightening

It was probably the last rain storm before the snow. Most Gryffindors were watching the rain lash the windows and waiting for lightening to strike the Whomping Willow.

Harry was buried elbow deep in Potions notes. He wasn't reading them. He had tried, but it was almost too hard just forget the previous year.

Only the giant claps of thunder could drown out Hermione's voice, which still whispered 'but what if it's a trick?' over and over in his head. Only the bright stabs of lightening could blind him to Sirius's startled expression and the slow curve as his fall.


End file.
